


My Saturday Clothes

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi goes through things when he's bored, and sometimes he finds very interesting secrets.





	My Saturday Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 for 50 Days of Pupship: Outfits

Jounouchi was bored. This wasn't particularly surprising. Whenever Kaiba worked into their personal time, it bored Jounouchi within minutes, and when Jounouchi was bored, he tended to wander. This time, he meandered over to a bookcase in Kaiba's home office and took out a folder to idly flip through.

"What's this?" he asked absently.

"What's what?" Kaiba replied, not looking away from his computer.

"This! It's full of..." Jounouchi flipped through it. "Clothes designs."

Kaiba turned so fast in his chair it almost spun him around. "Give me that."

"No, it's interesting. There's your Battle City coat. That huge purple coat of yours. What's this one?" He held up another sketch, holding it up to the light.

Kaiba crossed the room. "I said, give me that!"

Jounouchi was quicker, darting away from Kaiba's reach. "Do you design these yourself? These are cool. Very you."

Kaiba huffed and crossed his arms. "You have a very bad habit of ignoring me."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have any fun." He flipped through the rest. "I think it's pretty neat, you design your own stuff."

"I have a certain style," Kaiba said, flatly. "And it's...relaxing."

"That's cool." Jounouchi closed the folder and handed it back. "I didn't mean to pry."

Kaiba immediately put it back on the shelf.

"Would you design something for me some time?"

Kaiba frowned. "Maybe. Your style doesn't lend itself to much."

"We could have matching outfits, c'mon!" Jounouchi grinned and made finger guns at Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed. "We'll see. Come on, let's see if I can find you something to do."


End file.
